GTS REGAL RUMBLE 2015
GTS Regal Rumble 2015 Welcome everyone to the historic night of action the REGAL Rumble. Tonights sponsor is Chef Boy-R-Bork "Going boy mode and eat a bowl". The first 4 GTS Stupidstars to enter are The Pig Show, Turkey Tits/Bloated Clay, Big Hero Sex, and Fart Henry. Immediately Everyone and Comic Book Guy (unannounced) are already working together to get out Big Hero Sex. The next entrant is Co-Kane and as he enters Big Hero Sex is eliminated by Fart Henry. Super Cena was going to be the next entrant but he was not yet ready. Before the Next Entrant enters, Comic Book Guy is thrown out by Bloated Clay. The next three entries are Pornswoggle, Rybastard, and El Burrito. Bloated Clay tried to eat El Burrito but he and El Burrito get dumped out. Then Fart Henry dumps out the other two. The next entry is The Shit Stank who eliminates Pig Show and Co-Kane. The next entries are The Blue Day (R-Lies, Big Ebola, and Xavier Morning Woods), Kofi Cockwagon, and Jock Stropper but is quickly thrown out by the Blue Day. Super Cena once again is not ready to enter as he says he does not work "dark matches". More entries such as Meth Hardy, The Jiz, Damien Well-endowed and the Uno Brothers enter. Meth Hardy hits the Swanton Bong on R-lies but he is still under drugs and goes for the pin but it made R-Lies dump him over and also eliminates The Jiz. Since Damien Well-Endowed is the stunt double he also flings himself out as well. The Next Entrant is Cryin Daniel Brian who has the claw with him and eliminates The Blue Day and Fart Henry. The Uno Brothers work together to fling out Kofi Cockwagon hut he lands on a airplane wing and both Uno Brothers get eliminated by Brian. More entries enter like Seth Trollins with Rey and Rey security, The Great Cesario, Sack Ryder, Rye Butt, and even Brian's girlfriend Brie Smella. Then he and Brie Smella make out until Rollins attacks them and he eliminates Brie. Then Seth Trollins makes another Sex Tip until Rye Butt got offended and eliminated Trollins and Rey and Rey security but in turn Rye Butt gets elimanted by Brian as he wanted to avenge Brie. Meanwhile Kofi Cockwagon tries to work his way back as the next entrant Spy-der Man swings his way in but out of nowhere Randy Abortion hits with an RKO and eliminates Spy-der Man. Then the Great Cesario swings Sack Ryder out. The next two entries are the Trannies of Triumph (Ryboob and She-mus) as they enter Randy eliminates The Great Cesario then eliminates the other two. Kofi Cockwagon gets on top of the Grimmy-Tron and tries jump back but completely misses and eliminates himself. Nikki Smella and Alicia Fuck enter and Randy is about to drill them both with the RKO but both girls are saved by The Intimate Warrior who eliminates Randy. When Super Cena sees The Intimate Warrior making sweet love to both girls he gets into the ring and eliminates The Intimate Warrior. Nikki tries to eliminate Cena but he fights back. Cripple HDTV, Cold-dust, Bo Dumbass, and Bullshit Barra enter. Then Brian picks up the shit stank and throws it at Cripple HDTV eliminating them both. Stink then gets lowered down into the ring but sets shot by FPS Rusev out of the ring and he also shoots Cold-ust as well. Then Cena picks up and eliminates FPS Rusev. More entries enter such as UFCM Punk, Blue-Taista, Woody, Barf Ziggler, Dean Asshole, and Roman Rape. Blue-Taista starts burning Woody's ass and in return Woody uses a Barbed Wired Bat given by Ebenezer Mittlesdorf to shove it up his ass but they both get thrown out. Then UFCM Punk and Roman Rape start fighting each other with Punk hitting the GTAC (Go to Another Company) and tries to dump out Rape but somehow he reverses and eliminates Punk. Gay Wyatt and Ass Ketchup enters the match and meanwhile Dean Asshole hits the Dirty Dildos on Barf Ziggler off the ladder and he eliminates Ziggler and himself. Bork Laser enters the match and eliminates Ass Ketchup without going into Boy Mode. The Final entrant to enter is Godzilla who picks up and eliminates Bullshit Barra. Godzilla picks up Bork Laser and tries to eliminate him but as he is about to, Bork goes into boy mode and eliminates Godzilla, Bo Dumbs, the two bitches, and tries to throw out Rape with the Turnip Twister but Rape reverses Boy Mode and eliminates Bork with the Spear. Then there is four people left (Roman Rape, Super Cena, Cryin Daniel Brian, and Gay Wyatt) but Roman hits Gay Wyatt with the Superhero Knuckle Sandwich eliminating him. Then Roman goes into Super Roman and eliminates both Cryin Daniel Brian and Super Cena winning the match. Winner: Roman Rape Trivia When Fart Henry eliminates Comic Book Guy you can hear him say "Worst Elimination Ever". Strangely Scotch Hall is not in the match despite winning the battle royal the previous week Eliminations, Entrants, and Times Entrants 1. The Pig Show 2. Big Hero Sex 3. Fart Henry 4. Bloated Clay 5. Comic Book Guy 6. Co-Kane 7. El Burrito 8. Pornswoggle 9. Rybastard 10. The Shit Stank 11. Big Ebola 12. R-Lies 13. Xavier Morning Woods 14. Jack Strapper 15. Jay Uno 16. Jimy Uno 17. The Jiz 18. Kofi Kockwagon 19. Damien Wellendowed 20. Meth Hardy 21. Cryin Daniel Bryan 22. Rybutt 23. Seth Trollins 24. Rey and Rey security 25. Sack Ryder 26. The Great Cesario 27. Brie Smella 28. Spy-Der Man 29. Randy Abortion 30. Ryboob 31. Shemus 32. Nikki Smella 33, Alicia Fucks 34. The Intimate Warrior 35. Super Cena 36. Cripple HDTV 37. Bo Dumbass 38. Bullshit Barra 39. Stink 40. FPS Rusev 41. Barf Ziggler 42. Coldust 43. Dean Asshole 44. Roman Rape 45. Woody 46. Blue-Taista 47. UFCM Punk 48. Gay Wyatt 49. Ass Ketchup 50. Bork Laser 51. Godzilla Eliminations 1. Big Hero Sex 0:23 2. Comic Book Guy 0:34 3. Bloated Clay 0:47 4. El Burrito 0:07 5. Rybastard 0:12 6. Pornswoggle 0:12 7. The Pig Show 1:10 8. Co-Kane 1:10 9. Jack Strapper 0:03 10. Meth Hardy 0:15 11. The Jiz 0:17 12. Damien Wellendowed 0:20 13. Fart Henry 2:28 14. Xavier Morning Woods 1:16 15. R-Lies 1:16 16. Big Ebola 1:18 17. Jay Uno 1:08 18. Jimy Uno 1:08 19. Brie Smella 0:17 20. Seth Trollins 0:40 21. Rey and Rey Security 0:40 22. Rybutt 0:50 23. Spy-Der Man 0:06 24. Sack Ryder 1:13 25. The Great Cesario 1:29 26. Shemus 0:07 27. Ryboob 0:07 28. Kofi Kockwagon 3:58 29. Randy Abortion 1:18 30. The Intimate Warrior 0:38 31. Cripple HDTV 0:15 32. The Shit Stank 6:02 33. Stink 0:04 34. Coldust 0:09 35. FPS Rusev 0:30 36. Woody 0:23 37. Blue-Taista 0:23 38. UFCM Punk 1:01 39. Barf Ziggler 2:58 40. Dean Asshole 1:18 41. Ass Ketchup 0:11 42. Bullshit Barra 3:03 43. Godzilla 0:21 44. Bo Dumbass 3:21 45. Bork Laser 0:58 46. Nikki Smella 5:10 47. Alicia Fucks 5:10 48. Gay Wyatt 1:40 49. Cryin Daniel Bryan 8:00 50. Super Cena 5:10